


Theta Fluffy One-Shots

by Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove/pseuds/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove
Summary: Well, there isn’t enough Theta fics in the world. So these are just a bunch of fluffy one-shots.





	Theta Fluffy One-Shots

Leta awoke to the feeling of a muscular arm wrapped gently around her waist and soft, warm lips pressing gentle kisses up and down the side of her neck.

She smiled a little and let out a content sigh, but she didn’t open her eyes just yet, reveling in the feeling of Theseus’s warm body. She felt him smile against her.

“I know you’re awake, love.”

She chuckled softly, allowing her eyes to open, rolled over a bit, and was greeted by the sight of Theseus’s bright eyes and soft smile. 

“Interesting way to wake me up,” she remarked. Theseus’s smile only grew wider, and she chuckled again at the sight.

“It’s your birthday,” Theseus said softly, leaning forward to continue. She closed her eyes when his lips met her jaw.

“I forgot all about that,” she admitted, allowing her arms to wrap around his neck. He stopped for a bit, lifting his head to look at her again. Leta let her hands slide up to frame his face.

“Well, I’ve taken the day off. I arranged for my parents to come over and look after Oliver so that you and I can have a night out,” he said cheerfully. Leta was about to protest- she really didn’t need all the attention, it wasn’t worth all this trouble- when Theseus pressed a firm kiss to her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently pulling her against him.

All thoughts of protest forgotten, she allowed wrapped her arms back around his neck. He pulled away, and Leta tried to follow, but he only chuckled.

“Don’t sell yourself short. I promise you, it’s absolutely worth it,” he said softly. She nodded, trying to pull him back into the kiss. He allowed her to roll him over so that he was on his back, and they shared several morning kisses beneath the sheets.

 

Oliver was jumping in his crib eagerly when Leta came in. He squealed in delight at the sight of her.

“Mama! Mama!” He shouted, holding his chubby little hands up. Leta smiled and picked him up out of the crib, brushing his brown curls out of his eyes.

“Hello, little man!” Leta said brightly, kissing his cheek. He giggled, wrapping his arms around his mother to give her a hug.

“Good morning, Oliver!” Theseus ruffled the little toddler’s hair affectionately. “It’s Mama’s birthday today!”

“It’s my burf-day!” Oliver yelled. Theseus and Leta burst out laughing.

All in all, not a bad way to start out a birthday.


End file.
